Masquerade
by Song Angel
Summary: Draco Malfoy is seen as a traitor by many people in the wizarding community so he mostly keeps to himself. At the ball to celebrate the fall of Voldemort, he dances with a mysterious woman that captivates him. What will he do when he realizes who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_At the request of a few reviewers, this story has been expanded and, in my opinion, greatly improved. Please take a look and tell me what you think. I welcome suggestions and I hope you enjoy my work. Please review!_

* * *

Draco looked around at the crowd of masked witches and wizards pensively. While the idea had repulsed him initially, a masked ball had it's benefits. Though he had escaped prosecution as a death-eater, he was viewed as a traitor by most; The Dark Mark on his forearm branding him forever as the enemy. In his mask, he was just another anonymous, albeit wealthy, wizard.

He moved freely through the crowd, at ease with social interaction. After all, he had been raised in high society. He had to admit that it was a relief to not see judgement in the eyes that met his. Most people wouldn't expect him to attend a ball celebrating the five year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort.

Of course, Harry Potter, ever the saint, had personally contacted him about attending the ball. Draco found it rather nauseating that bleeding-heart Potter was such a do-gooder. However, Draco couldn't quite find it in himself to hate Harry as much of the goodwill had been directed at him.

The years following the war hadn't been easy. Lucius Malfoy had been arrested for his part in the war, along with the remaining Death Eaters. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't arrested, but she was placed on a watch list along with Draco. Harry had been unwilling to stand up for Lucius, but gladly spoke to the Ministry about monitoring Draco and his mother rather than sending them to Azkaban.

Draco could easily spot Harry's messy black hair across the ballroom. He rolled his eyes, wondering why Potter never bothered trying to control his hair. Before he could give it further consideration, his eyes fell on the young woman Potter was dancing with. She was a brunette, so that ruled out Ginny Weasley. Draco spotted Ron Weasley nearby, dancing with a young woman with curly brown hair. That had to be know-it-all Granger.

So who was Potter dancing with? She was graceful and her bright smile seemed to make the room feel more inviting. She wore a pale blue, satin ball gown that accentuated her curves and made her skin appear luminous. Potter muttered something in her ear, making her laugh. The sound was joyous and almost musical, leaving Draco with a strong desire to snatch her away from Potter and discover her identity.

The young woman graciously accepted a dance from man after man. She didn't appear to be particularly flirtatious, but she was obviously well liked. Draco couldn't imagine why he would suddenly be so intrigued by a woman that he didn't know.

Draco frowned when Harry caught his eye and gave a little nod of greeting. Draco returned the nod, pleased that the woman took notice of the exchange. She was sipping from a flute of champagne wearing a pensive frown.

Draco's attention was diverted for a moment by an old witch complimenting his taste in dress robes. He suppressed an irritable groan as she chattered at him, oblivious to his impatience. Once she was finished admiring the expensive fabric and intricate stitching, he thanked her as politely as he could manage and turned his gaze back to the mystery woman. She wasn't there!

With a silent huff of frustration, he scanned the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. After several minutes, he nearly gave up. The ballroom was quite full, and he supposed that there was the possibility that she had left. He was surprised when he realized that Harry had moved to stand right next to him. Harry smirked slightly and gestured to the wall opposite of where they were standing. "She's over near the window," Harry said.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, relieved, his eyes fixed on the far wall. He turned, intending to ask who the woman was, but Harry Potter had already disappeared into the crowd again. Determined, Draco made his way across the ball room. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so full of curiosity. He found the young woman quite attractive even though most of her face was covered by a mask. It would drive him mad to go home without having learned her name.

He was pleased to find her in front of a large window just as Harry had said. She was chatting easily with three other masked women. She gazed out the window from time to time, her body swaying slightly to the music.

Burning with the desire to discover her identity, he drew in a deep breath and moved closer. The women paused in their conversation to eye him curiously. "Please forgive the intrusion," Draco said politely. He was dimly aware that the women were sizing him up, but his focus was on the young woman that was suppressing an amused smirk. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out to her, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

The lovely young woman blushed prettily, placing her hand in his. She ignored the surprised expressions of her companions. Draco led the woman to the dance floor, pulling her closer and into his arms. The other women watched with a great deal of surprise and curiousity.

"I was wondering if you were going to stop staring at me long enough to ask me to dance," the young woman said softly.

"You've managed to keep me quite distracted," Draco told her, smirking at her blush. "Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head to one side with a playful smile. "Now, that would ruin the fun of the masquerade ball," she said.

"I disagree," he retorted with a frustrated frown.

"Be patient," she said gently. "You'll find out soon enough. Besides," she added with a sigh, "you may not like me very much when you find out who I am."

Draco frowned at that. "I highly doubt that will be the case," he said, sliding the hand on her waist to her lower back. He eyed her thoughtfully. "Where do you work?"

"At the ministry," she replied simply.

"Which department?" Draco prompted, trying not to seem overly eager but failing miserably.

"Patience," she chided with a soft laugh. She grinned when he frowned. "I never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy pout." She laughed at his look of shock.

"You know me," he said, a bit concerned. Most people at this celebration would give him a wide berth. His name was synonymous with evil and dark magic, the opposite of Saint Potter. Nearly everyone that opposed Voldemort viewed him as a traitor. It didn't seem to matter that he had only been a student at the time, or that his family had been threatened. This woman was obviously well known and would surely know about his family's role in the war. Yet, she was there in his arms, willingly. He was a bit unsettled when he reluctantly met her gaze and saw sympathy in her kind smile.

"It wouldn't be fair to judge you based on the past," she said quietly. "And it's a bit irrational to punish you for your father's choices."

"The general public is not usually rational when it comes to the war," Draco pointed out, rolling his eyes.

She smiled at him. "I'm not the general public," she reminded him.

"I wasn't the nicest person in the world myself," Draco said reluctantly.

The woman smirked slightly. "Then I suppose you'll just need to prove that people can change their ways," she said firmly.

The pair talked in this way for quite some time, discussing every topic that Draco could think of. The woman was clearly well-bred and very intelligent. Her kindness and pleasant disposition were very appealing. Draco kept her close to him for the remainder of the dances, happy that she seemed content to remain in his arms. It was a struggle not to run his fingertips over her lovely skin.

Draco found himself completely smitten with this beautiful young woman. Without knowing her name, he found her irresistible. Part of him wondered if knowing who she really was would change his opinion, but he didn't think it was possible with the attraction he felt toward her.

Near the end of the ball, everyone began unmasking. Draco hesitated, knowing that most people were unaware of his identity and he wasn't keen to reveal himself in the presence of such a large group. The woman seemed to understand this and led him through the doors. They stepped out into the night air, stopping to sit down on a bench under a large tree. The moonlight peaked through the branches, giving just enough light to the pair.

Draco tugged his mask off eagerly and turned to look at the woman. She looked a bit nervous. He thought this was odd. Who was she, and why would she be afraid to reveal herself to him? He was a bit of a society outcast, while she was clearly well liked.

He reached up and gently pulled the mask away from her face, watching as she closed her eyes tightly for a moment. When she opened them, her eyes met his, and he froze.

"Granger?" he blurted out in shock. "What are you... I didn't... What are you playing at?" he finally managed, scowling defensively.

His harsh tone stung. "I'm not playing at anything," Hermione retorted, her tone icy. "I was at the masked ball, dancing with friends. You were staring at me. You were all alone. You wanted to dance with me, so I let you." She frowned at him. "Harry wants everyone to give you a chance. This was my opportunity to give you a chance. You spoke to me and danced with me with no preconceived notion of my blood-status or house rivalry. I had no motive other than to be kind. You seemed like less of an arrogant twit tonight, but even I can be fooled."

She stood up and started to move away, but he caught her hand hastily. "Wait," he said in a rush. "I apologize. I... Well, I was shocked." He sighed as she reluctantly sat back down. She didn't seem to notice that he still had her hand in his. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"For one, it hardly seemed like a good idea to make a scene in front of that crowd," Hermione said frowning. "I also wanted to give you the chance to show that you could be decent." She paused and blushed. "Part of me wanted to show you who I am without the muggleborn stigma."

Draco remained silent for a few moments. He looked down and saw that he still held her hand in his. He withdrew his hand reluctantly, trying to focus his thoughts. It had been kind of her not to draw attention to them. He was sure that she was as aware as he was of the reaction he would likely get if his identity had been revealed at the masquerade ball. It's likely that he would have given himself away with his reaction to her identity.

He glanced at her with a sigh. She had made a fair point. He had been completely enchanted by her without knowing who she was. His first impressions were that she was a well-bred and sophisticated woman. Now that he knew who she was, did it really change how she made him feel as they danced?

He looked up too meet Hermione's warm brown eyes and nearly winced at the wariness he saw in her expression. "I apologize for my tone," he said quietly. "I was just surprised." Hesitantly, he reached out and caught hold of her fingertips, relief washing over him when she didn't jerk her hand away from him. He held her hand in his, reveling in the softness of her skin. He sighed and shook his head, looking suddenly amused. "Potter knew that I was staring at you all night. He could have clued me in."

"I think Harry was hoping that you'd see past your prejudice," Hermione said softly. "You weren't likely to approach me if you knew who I was. He wanted to give you the chance to redeem yourself. "

"He probably shouldn't try so hard," Draco said shaking his head. "My family, and most of the wizarding world for that matter, wouldn't approve of a... friendship between us."

Hermione tilted her head to one side and gave him a smile that made his chest feel oddly tight. "I won't tell if you won't," she whispered. She stood up and watched him as he stood as well. "I have to get going. Bye Malfoy."

Draco watched in bemusement as he reluctantly let go of her hand and she started to walk away. "Will I see you again?" he called after her.

She twirled around to face him with a grin. "Who knows?" she replied with playful shrug.

Draco watched her leave, and sighed. He was startled when he felt someone pat his shoulder. He turned to find Harry Potter standing just behind him, smiling. "She's a wonder," Harry said fondly. He shot a knowing smirk at Draco before moving away. "Have a good night."

Draco stood in the shadow of the old tree, his mind swirling with thoughts. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Hermione Granger hadn't been it. All the same, he didn't regret that fact that it had been her hiding behind the mask. She had been a great deal more kind than he deserved, and had seemed to enjoy spending time with him. She had known who he was and graciously accepted his attention anyway.

Stepping away from his father's ideals was rapidly becoming much easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat at his desk in the Improper Use of Magic Office, and tried to focus on his work. He had spent a few days trying not to think about the Celebration Ball. There was really no point in dwelling on the events of that night and the charms of one Hermione Granger. His mother had certain expectations and he was sure that consorting with a woman that his father wouldn't approve of would not be acceptable.

This plan was dropped when he looked up and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walking by. Harry paused when he spotted Draco and smiled. "Got time for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

Draco hesitated, looking at Weasley uncertainly. Ron simply looked at him expectantly, without any malice. "Sure," Draco replied. He made a few last notes on his parchment and set it in the folder on the desk.

The three men walked down the hallway together. They were going further into the ministry. Draco frowned and looked at Harry. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I thought you were having lunch."

"We are," Harry said, not making eye contact.

"We have to get Hermione first," Ron said in a tone that suggested he was stating the obvious. "She'd probably go for days without eating if we didn't stop her from time to time."

Draco swallowed, surprised by his sudden anxiety over seeing Hermione. In his mind's eye, he could see her twirling around in her lovely blue gown with that bewitching smile. He had been wondering what would happen if they were to encounter one another at work, but he suddenly felt underprepared for such a meeting.

Harry smiled to himself, sensing Draco's inner turmoil. Hermione had been radiant at the ball, and Draco had obviously been very attracted to her. For the last few days, Hermione had said very little and blushed slightly whenever the ball was mentioned. Harry was curious to see what would come of such an unlikely pair.

Hermione's desk was a bit untidy. Harry and Ron had left in a hurry to deal with some problems, leaving Hermione with their morning paperwork. She was sitting in her chair, scribbling notes into files and then stacking them into one of three piles. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a slight frown creased her brow as she focused on her work. She looked up impatiently when she noticed that she had an audience. She blushed slightly when she realized that Harry and Ron had brought Draco with them.

"Time for a break," Harry said gently, tugging the quill from her fingers and closing the folder she had been working on. He took hold of her hands and pulled her from her chair. Hermione grumbled a bit, but allowed the men to lead her away from the desk. She met Draco's eyes for a moment but quickly looked away with a blush.

They went to a nearby muggle cafe that Hermione preferred. Draco seemed rather uncomfortable at first, but soon settled into their conversation. His eye were on Hermione frequently, apparently unable able to resist looking at her. Hermione participated in the conversation, but spoke rather more quietly and made very little eye contact with Draco. Harry spent the entire time trying very hard not to laugh.

Ron seemed completely oblivious to the situation. He chatted cheerfully in between bites. He didn't seem bothered by Draco's presence and laughed appreciatively at some of Draco's comments. "Good thing you came along," Ron said, gesturing vaguely toward Draco with his fork.

After a few moments, the subject of the ball came up. "I was surprised when I saw you dancing with Hermione," Ron commented.

"I didn't realize who she was at the time," Draco said, smiling slightly.

Ron nodded in understanding. He shot Hermione a grin. "It's good that she has a pretty face, because she's not a very good dancer," he said, giving her a playful wink. He chuckled at her blush.

"I didn't notice her dancing actually," Draco said lightly. "I was a bit distracted." He smirked when Hermione ducked her head and rushed to take a sip of her drink, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

Ron glanced at Hermione again and smiled. "She tends to have that effect on people these days," he said fondly.

"These days?" Draco asked.

"She made quite an impression at the masquerade ball," Harry said. He shot a meaningful look at Draco and smirked at the Slytherin's slight embarrassment. "Nearly every man there wanted to dance with her."

"Moving on," Hermione said briskly, desperately wishing that she could stop blushing. She was pleased when the men took her hint and changed the subject. However, she had trouble focusing as Draco's eyes kept drifting to her. His slight smile was doing strange things to her stomach.

When they were ready to leave, Draco shifted closer to Hermione. "For the record," he said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear, "I thought you danced quite well."

Before she could respond, he paid for their lunch and led everyone to an apparation point to return to the ministry. Hermione was more than happy to return to work and settle her racing thoughts.

* * *

The next few months were interesting, to say the least. Hermione and Draco saw each other frequently at work, never speaking of the ball. They were polite and professional. However, it wasn't long before Draco grew tired of the tension. Tossing his pride aside, he started sending her letters via owl.

The first letter had left Hermione stunned for several minutes. It was extraordinary only in that he sent it at all. The letter itself was simple and a little bit awkward. He spoke of work and the book he had started reading but said little else. Following his lead, Hermione wrote him a similar letter.

"Who is sending you letters?" his mother asked, peering at him over her cup of tea.

Draco rolled up the parchment carefully and cleared his throat. He met his mother's eyes calmly. "It's a friend," he said simply.

Narcissa set down her cup and eyed him speculatively. "A lady friend?" she asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't see how that matters," Draco responded.

"It matters because you haven't shown any signs of planning to start a family," Narcissa said, her tone almost pouting. "You have to continue the Malfoy line. When do you plan to marry?"

Draco gave an irritable sigh. "It's not as simple as just deciding to get married," Draco said, trying to keep his tone civil. "Our name doesn't exactly inspire any positive feelings from decent wizards. Society isn't very forgiving. And I have no interest in an arranged marriage," he added when she opened her mouth to speak.

Narcissa sighed softly and settled back in her chair more comfortably. After a moment she looked at Draco again. "I hear you've made some new friends," she said carefully. "I was informed that you were seen in the company of Harry Potter and his little friends."

Draco stared at her for a moment. When she said nothing further, he scowled. "And?" he asked impatiently.

"He is the reason your father is in prison," Narcissa said, a frown creasing her delicate features.

"Father's misplaced loyalty is the reason he is in prison," Draco reminded her. "Harry Potter is the reason you and I aren't in prison with him. I think you would do well to remember that." Without another word, he left the room, leaving his mother to her thoughts.

* * *

"Did you get left behind today Granger?"

Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing beside her desk, looking down at her. "Harry and Ron had to get some things done," she said with a little smile. "They will be meeting me for lunch in..." she paused, glancing down at her watch, "half an hour." She met Draco's gaze, suppressing the urge to avoid eye contact. "Were you planning to join us?"

"I suppose I can go," Draco said with a shrug. "Wouldn't want you to resort to begging."

Hermione shook her head at his playful smirk. "You wish," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Draco grinned and then glanced down at the files she had been working on. "Do you always do their paperwork?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Not always," Hermione sighed. "But, when things get really busy, I prefer to take over the paperwork since I like for it to be done correctly the first time."

"Typical know-it-all Granger," Draco said shaking his head.

When they had been students, it would have been meant as an insult. But these days, those same words sounded almost affectionate. The thought made Hermione blush and she glanced up to meet Draco's eyes again.

"Come on then," he said. "We'll get some tea while we wait on them."

Hermione nodded her agreement and closed her file silently. She stood up and they walked down the hall together, maintaining a respectable distance. Draco wanted to be right at her side, but thought that would be unwise considering the fact that they were already drawing some surprised looks from other ministry employees.

When they arrived at the cafe, they selected a table large enough for Harry and Ron to join them. The place was fairly empty, so Draco turned to Hermione with a determined expression. "We should meet up tonight," he said. "There's a place I know in muggle London. The food is good and we're not likely to see anyone we know. I can get reservations for one of the more private tables."

Hermione swallowed hard, surprised by Draco's suggestion. Her stomach had a strange fluttering sensation as she considered the idea. He was suggesting a date! However, it was obviously meant to be secret. That part of the arrangement made her brief moment of excitement dissolve swiftly. She had given the subject some thought previously, and she didn't think she could bare a relationship that had to be kept secret. There was little hope for growth in a relationship that had to be so hidden. She didn't want to feel like someone's mistress.

Draco watched the emotions play across Hermione's face and felt his confidence falter. When she sighed, he braced himself to argue his case. What surprised him was the fact that she sounded a bit sad when she finally spoke.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Hermione said softly. "We shouldn't engage in anything that seems to be more than friendship, even if others don't know." She sighed and met his eyes reluctantly. "I'll know, and I don't want to set myself up for disappointment."

For a moment, he wanted to argue. But, he had to agree with her logic. He understood how she felt, but it didn't stop him from wanting more with her. However, he didn't want to hurt her by making her his 'dirty little secret'. He was torn between his growing feelings for Hermione and the compulsion to do what was expected of him.

Unable to resist, Draco reached out and lightly ran one finger over her left hand, smiling when she shuddered. "I understand how you feel," he said calmly. "It doesn't mean that I have to like it," he added, removing his hand as Harry and Ron entered the cafe.

Harry knew right away that he had missed something. Hermione seemed out of sorts and blushed a great deal. Draco looked a bit unhappy but was making an attempt to act naturally. Harry didn't want to embarrass either of them, so he observed them quietly, wondering what was going on.

* * *

The letters between Hermione and Draco continued, but neither of them mentioned it to their friends. Hermione felt a little strange about it, but she rationalized that friends sent one another letters all the time. No matter that letters between friends were generally reserved for when said friends didn't see each other nearly every day.

One afternoon, Hermione stayed late at work wanting to finish up a few tasks. She had sent Harry and Ron away, promising not to stay long. True to her word, she forced herself to tidy up her desk and get ready to leave for the night. When she passed Draco's office, she noticed that he was still at his desk. She hesitated and then stepped into the doorway, knocking lightly on the door frame to alert him to her presence.

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Hey there Granger," he said, setting his quill down.

"You don't usually work late," Hermione said.

Draco sighed and stretched. "And for good reason," he muttered with a groan. "But, it makes for a good excuse when I'm avoiding my mother." He grinned at her curious look. "Mother is becoming quite persistent in demanding an heir to the Malfoy line."

"How inconvenient," Hermione responded with a little smirk.

"You have no idea," Draco said rolling his eyes. "If she tries to set me up with Pansy Parkinson again I'll go mad."

"Poor Pansy," Hermione said a sigh. She giggled when Draco glared at her.

Draco stood up and walked around his desk slowly, smirking when Hermione stopped giggling and stared at him with wide eyes as he moved to stand in front of her. He stood rather close to her, looking down at her upturned face with a thoughtful expression. He looked into the hall for a moment before tugging her further into the room and pushing the office door closed.

Hermione's eyes darted to the closed door and then back to Draco's face. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She was saved from speaking when Draco leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers.

Draco brought his hands up to cradle Hermione's face as his lips enveloped hers. He pulled away for a moment to take in her surprised look, and then kissed her again, his tongue darting out to brush against her bottom lip. He was thrilled when he heard what sounded like a tiny whimper from Hermione and she opened her mouth to him. Draco deepened the kiss eagerly, his hands still cupping her face gently.

Hermione knew that she should probably put a stop to it. But her body was rebelling against her better judgement and she couldn't help thinking of how warm and soft Draco's lips were.

Several moments later, Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Hermione's with a little sigh. He lowered his hands until they came to rest on her waist.

"I need to get going," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Draco said, his voice full of regret. "Give me a moment and I'll walk down with you."

Hermione waited patiently while Draco put his office in order and then moved toward the door. Just before opening it, he leaned and kissed Hermione again. He smirked when she blushed. He ushered her out into the hall, making sure that they weren't observed and then led her to the lift.

Back on the first floor, Hermione gave Draco a little wave before stepping to the floo. Draco watched her disappear in the swirling green flames. He could almost still feel her sweet lips against his own.

Hermione arrived at her flat with a racing heart and trembling hands. So much for keeping things friendly between herself and Draco. It would be very difficult to keep her distance now that she'd felt what it was like to have Draco kiss her. He'd held onto her as if she was the most precious thing in his life. It was a shame that it was only pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

The anniversary of Voldemort's defeat was approaching again with amazing swiftness. So much had happened since the last anniversary. The most recent event was when the Wizengamot granted Lucius Malfoy clemency, as requested by Harry Potter. Lucius was less than pleased that his freedom was owed to the boy-who-lived, and was quite put out when he realized that Harry would be keeping a close eye on him. Draco wasn't certain that his father's release was in the public's best interest, but he was grateful to Harry anyway. However, now it would be very difficult to avoid the pressure to find a wife with both of his parents around.

Draco sat at his desk with Hermione's most recent letter in front o him. He had not had an opportunity to read it entirely. He would be seeing her when they went to lunch with Harry and Ron, but they were never as open in person around other people.

He rested his forearms on the desk, unable to focus on his work as his thoughts kept straying to Hermione. He was so distracted that he failed to notice when Harry stepped into the office and walked up to his desk. Harry glanced at the desk and immediately recognized Hermione's handwriting. He smirked when Draco noticed his presence and jumped slightly.

"I didn't know you two were writing to each other," Harry said lightly. "You see her nearly every day, but you don't seem to have much to say to each other." He glanced at the letter, noting that it was fairly lengthy. "I can see you two have plenty to say, just not face to face."

Draco rolled up the parchment with a heavy sigh. "It's complicated," he muttered.

Harry pulled out his wand and closed the office door, casting a spell to prevent anyone from hearing them. He pulled another chair up to the desk and looked at Draco seriously. "Don't toy with her," Harry said firmly.

"I'm not," Draco said defensively. He paused for a moment. "At least, I'm not trying to. I'd like to see her outside of work."

"But not where anyone else can see you," Harry said flatly. "I know your family has certain expectations and society isn't so forgiving. But, keeping a friendship secret is bad enough. She won't go for more than friendship if it has to be a secret. That's just a fact. It would be too painful and doomed to failure." He pinned Draco with a stern glare. "Figure it out. Keep your father's approval or be with Hermione. She won't be single forever. She's desirable, and other men have noticed."

Draco sighed. "This wouldn't be quite as bad if my father was still in prison," he said irritably.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You weren't making any progress while he was in prison," he commented. "I certainly hope you're not blaming this on me," he said with narrowed eyes.

"No," Draco grumbled. "I know it's my own fault. I just wish this didn't have to be so difficult. Why does it make a difference if she was raised by muggles?"

"I've often wondered that," Harry said, looking amused. "But you didn't always think that way," he reminded Draco. Harry looked at Draco for a moment with a thoughtful frown before speaking again. "Listen, maybe this is the perfect opportunity to allow your father to prove that he can be different. I think he would want his son to be happy. Especially considering what you all went through during the war. Give him a chance. But in the end, you are the one that has to live with your choices."

Harry stood up and left the office, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

It was time again for the Celebration of the fall of Voldemort. Since it had been such a hit the year before, the Ministry held another masquerade ball. Draco arrived feeling a bit anxious. He had secured a promise from Hermione to dance with him at least once. He had even asked her while they were all at lunch together, surprising Ron who had promptly spat water all over the table.

He saw Harry Potter enter the ballroom, escorting two women. One had flaming red hair, the other was a lovely brunette in an emerald green ball gown. That had to be Hermione. Draco couldn't resist going to her, so he made his way across the room to stand in front of her.

The delicate golden mask on her face couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes. He held his hand out to her, his stomach clenching slightly when she placed her hand in his. Harry winked and then ushered Ginny to the punch bowl.

"You look dashing," Hermione commented with a grin.

"Thank you," Draco said. "You look amazing. It's been far too long since the last time you were in my arms." He smirked slightly when she blushed.

The evening seemed to fly by. Draco was almost constantly at Hermione's side, as if he was trying to make up for the last year.

Ron was staring at the pair in shock. "Did I miss something?" he asked Harry.

"Not really," Harry said chuckling. "Malfoy hasn't made a move because of his family and well, everyone else. If he doesn't do something, someone else is gonna snatch Hermione up."

"What the hell does his family have to do with it?" Ron asked with a snort. "Was he planning to share?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "His family would not approve," he said impatiently. "It'll be tough to keep the peace if he goes against his family's wishes. And a lot of people still think he's a traitor." Ron nodded sympathetically, his eyes straying back to where Draco was twirling Hermione around the dance floor.

"I guess I never really noticed the way he looked at her," Ron said pensively. "It's a shame really, for blood status to get in the way like that."

Draco could see his parents not far off, watching him with a great deal of interest. He hadn't worked up the nerve to speak to them about Hermione, though they obviously suspected that he was interested in someone. His father had been rather quiet since his release from Azkaban, adjusting to his freedom slowly.

Draco was painfully aware that his time was growing short. Hermione was beginning to look a bit sad and resigned. Soon, everyone would be unmasking.

Hermione sighed as Draco drew her close to himself. "We don't have much longer," she said softly.

Draco stared at her for a moment, frowning in thought. "I don't particularly like our current arrangement," he admitted. "I don't want to only see you at work and send letters. Friendship just isn't enough."

"I can't Draco," Hermione said, sounding on the verge of tears. "I can't be in a relationship that has to be hidden away. I understand your reasons and I respect them. But, I can't do it."

"I don't want you to," Draco said hastily. "I hate keeping my distance. I don't want to run from this and I don't want to lose you."

Hermione stared at him in amazement. Her brain seemed to have stuttered to a halt and she couldn't think of a response. She glanced around and realized that everyone had begun unmasking. She could see Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa not far away, watching their son with interest. They were, no doubt, wondering who their son had spent the evening dancing with. Narcissa looked rather pleased, but then again, she didn't know who was being held securely in her son's arms.

Hermione looked up at Draco to see him reaching for his mask. He nodded for her to do the same, his smile both excited and nervous. At the same time, they pulled off their masks, smiling at the surprised gasps from the people surrounding them.

Draco stared down at Hermione looking relieved. He cupped her face along her jaw line keeping his eyes on her as his father approached, trailed closely by his mother.

"Draco, what are you doing?" his father hissed.

"I'm going to kiss the most amazing woman I've ever met," Draco said, keeping his gaze on Hermione. "Sorry Father. I don't see things the same way you do." Lucius scowled but said nothing since he was surrounded by so many observers. Narcissa looked stunned.

"Is this ok?" Draco asked, drawing Hermione even closer. "I'd hate to sully your spectacular reputation."

"Think of it as improving your own reputation," Hermione replied with a cheeky grin.

Draco pressed his lips to hers, unable to resist any longer. He stroked her cheek with one hand while the other cradled the back of her head. He pulled back slightly and let out a shaky breath. "Give me some time Hermione Granger, and I will make you my wife," he whispered.

Hermione sighed in contentment just before his lips descended on hers again. Harry stood nearby, smiling his approval. He looked around at the others and waved his hands dismissively. "Move along. Nothing to see here," he said loudly. He took note of some scandalized expressions, and Lucius Malfoy certainly did not look happy. However, there were a great number of people that seemed to accept this development since Harry, clearly, was not bothered.

"Let's get out of here," Draco said softly, resting his forehead against Hermione's. "We've got to make up for the last year. And I was serious about marrying you."

"Then I guess we should get started," Hermione replied giggling. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped one arm around her and led her out of the building.

Outside, under the glow of a not-quite-full moon, Draco heaved a sigh of relief, bringing Hermione's hands to his lips to kiss her fingers. They were startled when they heard someone running up to them. They turned to see Lucius and Narcissa hurrying to catch up with them.

"Now just a moment," Lucius growled, sounding much like his old self again. He fixed his son with a glare. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you engage in such a relationship without telling us."

"Up until a moment ago, Hermione and I were little more than friends," Draco retorted. He rolled his eyes at his father's disbelieving look. "I wanted more but I was afraid to go public with it because of our family's traditions and your expectations for me. Hermione wasn't willing to enter into a relationship that had to be kept secret."

"Quite right," Lucius muttered, his eyes narrowed at Hermione.

"Very sensible," Narcissa agreed stiffly.

An awkward silence stretched on between them. Harry had come outside and hovered nearby, prepared to interfere if it was needed. His body grew rigid with indignation at the next words that fell from Lucius Malfoy's lips.

"Why all this for a useless little mudblood?"

"Don't," Draco snarled, drawing Hermione closer to himself. "I don't care what her blood status is. She is brilliant and makes me happier than I ever thought possible. I can't bare the thought of being without her."

"Even at the cost of your family?" Narcissa asked, glancing at Hermione for a moment before focusing on her son again.

Draco stared at his mother, wounded by the suggestion. After a pause he said "I have to make the decision for myself, but I had hoped that my own parents would want me to be happy."

Lucius and Narcissa were silent for quite some time, unsure of what to say. They were a bit unnerved when they saw Draco brush his lips against Hermione's temple and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Finally, Lucius cleared his throat and met his son's eyes. "You are quite sure about this?" Lucius asked sternly.

Without speaking, Draco reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small black box. He deftly flipped it open with one hand to reveal a stunning diamond ring. It sparkled in the moonlight, drawing gasps of surprise and shock from Draco's parents, Hermione and Harry. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She stared at Draco in amazement, but he was gazing solemnly at his father.

"I have never been more sure," Draco said steadily.

Lucius sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. He was having difficultly comprehending the idea of his son uniting with someone of inferior blood. However, in casting a glance at Harry, he remembered that Miss Granger was part of the reason his son survived the war. Potter may have been the one to finish the Dark Lord, but this tenacious muggleborn had kept Harry alive and helped to shape him into the hero the wizarding world needed. Lucius had nearly lost his family to the Dark Lord's cause. He'd had to watch his son suffer and live in fear.

"This will take some time," Lucius said stiffly. "I am not happy about this, but I will not stop you."

A surprised laugh burst from Draco's lips and he hugged Hermione tightly, overjoyed. Then he pulled back and stared at her wide eyes, glancing at the ring box he still held in his hand. "This isn't really how I planned it," Draco said with a rueful laugh. He drew in a breath and met Hermione's gaze. "I know this is sudden, but I would be honored to have you as my wife." He pulled the ring out of the box and swallowed hard around the strange lump in his throat. "I love you and I don't want to wait to make you mine."

Tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks by this time. "When you said 'Give me some time', I thought you meant at least an hour," she managed to say with a laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was pleased when he heard his mother chuckle softly as well. "Little know-it-all," he grumbled, tucking a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. His hand lingered at the side of her face as he said "Will you marry me?"

Hermione glanced at his parents before nodding wordlessly and throwing her arms around his neck. She trembled as Draco pulled away just enough to slip the ring onto her finger with a triumphant smirk.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a dumbfounded look and then shrugged. They offered a polite but rather stiff nod to Harry before moving on, intending to return to Malfoy manor.

Harry watched them go for a moment before looking back at Hermione and Draco. Draco was eagerly pressing kisses to her lips and face, all the while his hands caressed and held her gently.

"What's going on?" said a voice behind Harry. He turned to see Ron approaching and watching Hermione and Draco with mild amusement. "Trying to make up for lost time are they?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"They just got engaged," Harry informed him, pride creeping into his voice.

Ron scowled and made a noise of disgust. Harry was shocked by this until Ron said "Bloody hell, I miss everything!"


End file.
